


You have a what?

by Shiggysssidedish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou, kind of, oikawa is nosy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Original Female Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You have a what?

“You have a what?”

The boys all stared at the scowling blonde as he bit into his chicken sandwich. He chewed for an excruciatingly long time before swallowing thickly,”A girlfriend”

”Bullshit” Mattsun scoffed but Kyotanis face didn’t change,”You’re serious? _You?”_

They all couldn’t believe it. The boy who would fight someone if they sneezed too loud had someone who actually _liked_ him enough to get into a relationship with him.

”How come we’ve never seen her before?” Hanamaki crossed his arms and stared at the blonde.

”She doesn’t go here” he said simply.

A few boys chuckled. Of course she didn’t. She probably didn’t even exist.

A few stifled their laughs and Oikawa placed a hand on his shoulder,”Mad Dog. You don’t have to lie to us” he said sweetly.

Kyotani rolled his eyes and went back to eating his sandwich.

”So where does she go then?” 

“Inarizaki”

”Oh how convenient she lives all the way in Hyōgo” Mattsun rolled his eyes.

Kyotani shrugged. He didn’t have to prove anything to these idiots. He wasn’t surprised they didn’t believe him. He knew everyone was scared of him and his seemingly permanent scowl. Just how he liked it.

But one day someone smiled at him in the mall and his frown flattened out. You were so pretty and sweet. You talked to him for what seemed like hours and he sat there listening to you talk about how you were visiting family in Miyagi,fascinated by your accent and the Kansai dialect.

He was sad to see you go but you gave him your number and it’s been a good 6 months with you.

”Alright. Stop pestering him,we have to go warm up” Iwaizume clapped and they all groaned.

”You’re gonna have to show us this special lady sometime Mad Dog. If she exists” Oikawa grinned.

”I would rather die” Kyotani shrugged his hand off and went to warm up

**A month later**

”I won’t be coming in this Saturday”

Oikawa blinked at his teammate,”Why not?”

”Busy” Kyotani said simply and picked up a ball.

”With your ‘ _girlfriend’?”_ The captain teased but the blonde just stayed quiet.

”Oh for real?” Oikawa laughed and patted his back making Kyotani growl quietly,”I think the guys would like to hear this”

”Hear what?” Iwaizume walked over

”Nothing”

”Mad Dog here has a date this Saturday” Oikawa said cheekily.

Kyotani was about to rip his head off

“You’re skipping practice for a date?” Iwa raised a brow.

”I already told coach it’s important” 

“What’s this about a date?” Mattsun walked over with Yahaba.

They were all in his business. Kyotani growled and glared at Oikawa. He would have to send you a text not to show up. No way he was letting these idiots ruin your lunch date after you already took the long train ride there for the weekend.

”Oh so we get to meet the lucky lady”

“You’re not meeting shit” 

“Calm down bro” Yahaba laughed,”We’re just curious”

”No”

”We’ll pick you up at one” Oikawa winked

”Ughhhhhhh!” Kyotani groaned and walked away from the scheming group

**Saturday**

The group impatiently watched as Kyotani ate his fries quietly. They followed him to the mall food court like he said he was going to.

”I can’t believe I’m skipping practice for this” Watari scoffed and bit into an onigiri ball.

Watari,Oikawa and Mattsun had decided to be the ones to scope out the scene and report back if Kyotani was bluffing or not.

Kyotani thought ahead and explained the situation when he went over to your house the day before. You laughed at his extreme measures but gladly agreed to meet on Sunday instead if that’s what he wanted. So now he sat there laughing quietly to himself as his teammates watched him eat his fries in peace.

”It’s been an hour” Mattsun groaned and picked at his own fries,”I knew he was full of it”

”Now,now. Let’s wait and see” Oikawa chuckled and kept watching.

Kyotani pulled out his phone and sent you a quick text.

_”They’re still watching”_

A few seconds passed before you responded

_“I can’t believe they really came 😂. Ya sure you don’t want me to come keep ya company?”_

He fought hard to contain his smile

_”It’s fine. The blockheads would get tired soon enough. Plus I’m almost done eating anyway. Do you want me to bring you some fries?”_

He bit into the burger, Sauce dripped onto his fries as he waited for your response

_”Please❤️😊”_

He made a mental note to order more before he left.

Oikawa walked over and sat in the empty seat across him,”Oi. We’re getting bored. Where’s the babe?”

Kyotani scoffed but kept eating his burger

”I knew it. Maybe next time Mad Dog” he went back to the teammates and they stood up and left.

Kyotani chuckled to himself and quickly finished his food. He didn’t want to keep you waiting.

**Two weeks later**

”Oh it’s one of Oikawas fan girls” Kunimi pointed at a girl who peeked into the gym.

”Shes kinda cute though” Watari looked you up and down.

You clutched a wrapped up bento box in your hands and smiled at them.

”Jesus. Can’t he tell them not to come during practice?” Iwa sighed as he made his way to you.

”Hi there. Oikawas a little busy right now. Can you come back later?” He smiled down at the much shorter girl.

You tilted your head in confusion,”M’sorry. Who?”

Iwas eyes widened,”You’re not here for Oikawa?”

You giggled,”Nah. M’sorry,not here for him”

“Oh. Um.....who are you here for?”

”Kyotani Kentarō. He told me he had practice today and I was in town so I thought I’d surprise him. But I could come back later” you pouted.

Just then,Kyotani stepped behind you and held your shoulders causing you to Yelp in surprise and turn around.

”Hi” his typically angry features were soft as he stared down at you.

”Kentarō. Hi!” You grinned up at him,”Oh,um,surprise!”

To everyone’s surprise,he let out a small laugh,”What’s up shorty? I didn’t know you were in town”

”Yeah. My dad had some work to do in Miyagi so I decided to follow him. I brought ya Yer fave chicken” you handed him the bento.

He took it and bent down to kiss your cheek,”Thanks”

”T’ain’t nothin’”

”Woah woah woah!” Watari yelled from the court,”Who are you?”

You stared at him and looked back up at Kyotani who just gave a small nod.

”I’m L/N F/N, I’m his girlfriend”

”What?!” Mattsun sputtered,”You’re real?”

”Well. I’d like ta’ think so” you laughed

“But you’re so hot! Why Mad Dog?”

”Cause he’s the fuckin’ best!” You grinned at the confused group

Kyōtani put a hand on your waist,”Will you wait for me?”

You nodded and let yourself be led to a bench.

All eyes were on you as you sat playing with your phone.

”Holy shit” Watari sighed

”She’s real?” Yahaba was in shock.

”And shes hot as fuck! Why can’t that be me?!” Kindaichi glared at Kyōtani who just continued to practice his serves nonchalantly occasionally looking in your direction to check on you.

”Her accent is so cool” Mattsun swooned

Kyotani scowled when he saw Oikawa approach you.

”Hey dollface” he crouched down to your level but you ignored him. You’d already been warned of Oikawa and you knew how much Kyotani hated the captain and admittedly you found it amusing when he would rant to you about how stupid Oikawas hair was.

“So you’re Mad Dogs girl?” He smirked,”You’re a real cutie”

”Thanks” you responded with looking up

”How bout you and me get to know each other more”

You finally looked up at him,”I suggest ya move”

”What do you me-ACK” his head snapped forward when a ball hit him hard.

”Whoops. My bad. Sorry captain” Kyotani chuckled from behind the net,a smug grin on his face.

Oikawa grumbled and walked off towards the net angrily.

You held in your laugh and gave Kyōtani a thumbs up which he reciprocated.  
He may be a little rough around the edges,but you wouldn’t trade him for anything.

After practice,they all watched in awe as you watched Kyotani eat the bento you carefully prepared for him with a small smile.

They were at a safe distance because the blonde basically growled when they got to close to the two of you but immediately softened up when they were far away.

“He looks so soft” Kindaichi whispered and they all murmured in agreement.

”He’s whipped” Mattsun smirked

The group nearly lost their mind when he lifted a piece of chicken to your lips with his chopsticks and let you eat it.

”Why’re ya giving me yer food?” You giggled

”I dunno. Just wanna” he went back to eating but you could see the pink tint on his nose.

”I’ll make sure t’pack extra next time since ya wanna feed me” 

He nodded,”I’d like that”

”Definitely whipped” Iwaizume chuckled


End file.
